This invention relates to an ostomy appliance; pad for same; attachment means for same; and kit of parts for assembling same.
In a successful known system, described and illustrated in British Patent No. 1 571 657, an ostomy bag is attached to a skin-compatible medical grade adhesive pad by a releasable coupling. In the case of some ostomates, however, it may be desirable to provide a lightweight, simple adhesive attachment system.